Zarador/dialogue
Unaligned *'Bandosian chief engineer:' Hey, grunt! Feel you're strong enough to honour the mighty Bandos? *'Bandosian chief engineer:' Speak to the recruiter. Demonstrate your strength over the feeble Armadyleans. Bandosian Bronze faction token *'Bandosian chief engineer:' I knew you couldn't resist a good fight. Victory for Bandos! Silver faction token *'Bandosian chief engineer:' You have been demonstrating your strength well so far. Is there anything you need to know? **'Player:' I have questions... ***'Bandosian chief engineer:' I don't have time for questions! Prove you're strong enough, then I might deign to answer. **'Player:' What are my orders? ***'Bandosian chief engineer:' Collect divine energy at our caravans. Fight Armadylean caravans, and destroy them. Claim land for us by building along the convoy routes. Our strength will rise. **'Player:' Just reporting in. ***'Bandosian chief engineer:' Show your strength to Bandos and glory will be ours. Gold faction token *'Bandosian chief engineer: '''Your courage in battle has been recognised by Bandos. How can I help you? **'Player': How's the battle going? ***'Bandosian chief engineer': Our warriors out there are too weak. We're at a stalemate with the Armadylean forces. Show them the strength of Bandos by wreaking their convoys. **'Player': Can you tell me about the gods? ***Bandos ****'Bandosian chief engineer:' Bandos is the strongest of all warriors. When he wins battles, he doesn't win by margins, he wins by great distances. He is a master strategist. He can turn certain defeat into a rout. And the troops die, knowing they supported the great god Bandos. The devices I create are used by Bandos himself, and I am proud to serve him in the ultimate victory. ***Armadyl ****'Bandosian chief engineer: Armadyl's under the impression that the gods can live in peace. Sounds like madness to me. War thrives - that never changes. Armadyl has only failed in the past. He doesn't understand what it's like to win. Do you want someone on the throne who has never tasted success? Once Bandos defeats him, there'll be no place for his weakness in this world. ***Guthix ****'''Bandosian chief engineer: Guthix did all he could to dodge war. If he was so strong, so ancient, then why did he only delay the other gods? He must have known the storm he was brewing. People see him as great, but I see him as a coward. The weak always die eventually. **'Player': I have questions about you. ***'Bandosian chief engineer: Ask. I might answer.' ****'Player': Who are you? *****'Bandosian chief engineer': I'm Zarador, Bandos' chief engineer. I construct weapons and equipment for Bandos and his army. Sometimes Bandos even accepts some of the work we create. I am in charge of the construction of the great siege incantation that will destroy Armadyl. I look forward to its completion, when I can watch the destruction of Armadyl from the tower. Bandos will ascend to a level no other god can reach. ****'Player': Where are you from? *****'Bandosian chief engineer': I have lived on Gielinor for many years. We've talked about Bandos' great battles, but I had never seen him. He is everything I hoped he would be. I am learning and strengthening by working with Bandos. I am privileged to serve him with my engineering skills. ****'Player': Why do you follow Bandos? *****'Bandosian chief engineer': Having been in many battles, I appreciate strength, and Bandos is the pinnacle of that strength. I am armed with the certainty that, with Bandos behind us, we will always be victorious. What a great feeling that is. He has fought in many battles and has never lost one. And with each battle won, he rewards those who have served him. That is why I serve. ****'Player': How did you gain your engineering skills? *****'Bandosian chief engineer': No, I will not talk of that, except to a warrior who could match me in battle. ****'Player': What happened in your previous battle? *****'Bandosian chief engineer': I won't tell any old grunt how I learned the secrets of my trade. **'Player': I have questions about my orders. ***'Bandosian chief engineer': Protect our caravans as they gather energy. Smash the Armadylean caravans. Build defenses along the roads. Show the power of Bandos to those who are unconvinced. I'm hoping we get more recruits like you. **'Player': I have no more questions. ***'Bandosian chief engineer': Then go join the battle! For Bandos! Runite faction token *'Player': How did you gain your engineering skills? **'Bandosian chief engineer': Bandos pitted a strong tribe against our village. They were stronger and more numerous. I felt that our time had come. Yet, I also felt Bandos watching over me. So I formed a plan. As they camped, I built cannons on the outskirts of our village. They pointed towards us, not our opponents. When the goblins woke, they chucked at our stupidity. Why build cannons that faced towards the village? So they gathered 'round the cannons, aimed them carefully, and lit the fuses. And it was then that I woke the spirits I had concealed in those false 'cannons', and commanded them to tear the metal shells apart from within. We took half their forces out in the explosion, and killed the rest in the confusion. Bandos personally congratulated me. Dragon faction token *'Player': What happened in your previous battle? **'Bandosian chief engineer': At first I was just another grunt who relied purely on strength. I've got plenty of it, but there was always someone stronger than me. It would only be a matter of time before I slipped up. I learnt that I could achieve victory using other skills. I had a talent for shamanic art, and I could use them to create things here, engineer there. Since then, I've constructed great structures and weapons, and I've gained his favour that way. Armadylean * '''Bandosian chief engineer: '''Bold of you to be here. Perhaps you're suited to being a Bandosian. Category:The Bird and the Beast